villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Nixel
|origin = Mixels |occupation = Leader of the Nixels swarm |skills = Amalgamation Summoning Mixel Zombies via the I-Cubit Leadership |hobby = Destroying fun and creativity. |goals = Turn Mixopolis into "Nixopolis" (temporary succeeded). Destroy the cubits and Mixels (failed). |crimes = Destruction Murder Brainwashing Slavery |type of villain = Xenophobic Tyrant}} King Nixel is the main antagonist in the ''Mixels ''franchise. He is a powerful tyrant and the Mixels' arch-nemesis. Personality and Bio King Nixel is the Ruler of the Nixels. He hates fun and creativity, and he wants to rid the world of it. He often sends his army to raid Mixels Land and steal all the Cubits so the Mixels can't fight back. He made no appearance at all in the first season of the show; his first appearance was in the special Mixel Moon Madness. At the end of the episode, Major Nixel is seen reporting Mixels on Mixel Moon to King Nixel, resulting in him shouting angrily. Major Nixel is very afraid of King Nixel. He later appears in the episode A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig as the main antagonist. King Nixel is a dark and powerful tyrant that will do anything to ruin the fun in the Mixelverse. His intimidation is just the sight of him made his army shake in fear, faint, or bow immediately. However, while undisguised, King Nixel is whiny and weak. Appearance King Nixel is a humanoid figure. He is portrayed as tall and limber. His head resembles that of a normal Nixel and carries a crown that serves as his symbol of power. His body is hidden by a cloak but is revealed to be made of smaller Nixels. Inside his head resides his core. It resembles a small Nixel and carries his mind and acts as his "brain". It also has a crown. The Quest for the Lost Mixamajig King Nixel was fully revealed in The Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. Fed up with Major Nixel's constant failures, King Nixel announces that he wants to take matters into his own hands. King Nixel's plan takes on a different and smarter strategy; rather than trying to steal the Mixels' Cubits, he wants to gather them up into one spot and then capture and destroy the Mixels. To do this, King Nixel creates a hoax involving a treasure called the "Mixamajig" that can only be found by "the chosen one." The chosen one is the Mixel who is given the magic key to the treasure. In reality, several Mixels were given a key, so when all the Mixels arrive at the spot the keys led them to, a portal between Mixels Land and Nixels Land, a free-for-all breaks out. While the Mixels are fighting, King Nixel sneaks up and traps them all in his airship. However, once the Mixels realize the whole thing was a setup, they're quick to mix, form an army of Maxes, and break out of the airship. But when King Nixel is challenged, he removes his cloak, revealing that his body is made entirely out of Nixels. A huge swarm of Nixels comes to their King's aid, climbing on his body and causing it to grow even larger. The Maxes realize that they can't beat King Nixel, so they decide to mix again. As this is mixing every Mixel in existence, the result is an extremely powerful and colossal creature called the Ultra-Miximum Max. King Nixel and the Ultra-Miximum Max struggle for some time, but the Ultra-Miximum Max eventually gets the upper hand. The Ultra-Maximum Max manages to destroy the King's artificial body, ripping out his core, which resembles another generic Nixel. It then flees the scene, running off for King Nixel's mother. Nixel, Nixel Go Away King Nixel reappears in the Mixels series finale, where he takes over Mixopolis in an attempt to get his revenge. Sometime after the defeat, his Nixels discovered Mixopolis. At first, he was willing to destroy Mixopolis but then through to make the city his own, and he came up with a new plan to scam the Mixels with a product called "I-Cubits". Their appearance may look like a regular cubit but instead of allowing the Mixels to mix the I-Cubit drain the color out of them, and then a few days later, every Mixel in the city was lined but and traded their colored cubits for the new I-Cubit (except the special's protagonist, Booger). Later, Major Nixel revealed the news that almost every cubit have been traded and King Nixel is happy and the plan is ready for phase 2, but Major Nixel told him that there's only one cubit missing but he calls it nonsense and told him that one cubit will not be enough to defeat and yelled at him to go, and then he released his Nixel army to attack the Mixels. The Mixels were unable to fight back because of the lack of cubits and was turned into colorless zombies and the Nixels drained all of the colors in the city. King Nixel celebrates his victory until a Nixel tells him the news that the Mixels infiltrated his base. Hearing this, he orders his army to attack the heroes, with the plan is up to the final phase. Booger reveals himself and says that the Nindjas will defeat him, but the king shows that they were under his control and told the heroes that, he can scam all of the Mixopolisians by taking all the cubits, then he reduces the cubits down to their essence and load it all into a missile, which contains all the colors. Booger said that he will not get away from it, but he regards it as he is just a small Mixel, and he has all the cubits. King Nixel then ordered his zombified army to attack them, but the heroes can stop them with Coordinated Group Dancing. Not giving up, King Nixel fuses with his army and now the heroes must replace the I-Cubit with Booger's cubit. Booger, with the help of the Nindjas, manages to switch the cubits, which restored the endangered Mixels. The king tries to escape by sealing in the missile while being excited as Mixopolis during its final moments, however, the missile blows up, with all the cubits' essence starts raining back down to the city, restoring all the civilians with their colors. King Nixel and his army got infected by the rain, however, his core managed to exit on a rocket to escape, only to get smashed and turned into ash instead. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Giant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Lego Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Monarchs Category:Weaklings Category:Mastermind Category:Oppressors